General Sargas Ruk/Quotes
During The Pyrus Project *''Cressa Tal! No betrayal burns deeper than yours. No Grineer is more deserving of hate. '' Upon Completing Reconstruction Tasks *''Rraahudd! Arrogant rats.'' When Returning to Strata Relay After Completing Reconstruction Tasks *''Cressa Tal, I gave you everything: a command, soldiers eager to kill and die. All the glory a leader could ever want! And instead, you chose to stand with rats.'' *''You rejected your destiny! There is no other path. Only failure and death. It is all going to burn, Cressa. First the relay. Then, Steel Meridian. Then, you.'' When Fighting Sargas Ruk *''Rat, I will boil your metal flesh til sic you become a puddle of molten fire.'' *''All your planning. All your work. Up in flames.'' *''Generic rejects, Orokin freaks. Defeating me will not change who you are.'' When Defeating Sargas Ruk *''Death is a figment. Only pain is real.'' Codex Shik Tal's Codex During The Gradivus Dilemma When Supporting the *''Rraahudd Tenno! Now we fight together! Now we crush the greedy milk from their skulls. The Corpus will pay for their crimes with their useless lives.'' :: *''You shoot well. You cut well. You serve me well, Tenno.'' :: *''Tenno, of course you side with us. Of course the Grineer are your best option. We share your joy in Corpus death.'' :: When Supporting the *''Rraaahudd Tenno! So willing to sacrifice your own. So willing to help these greedy worms. So willing to die for worthless cause.'' :: *''Aattenthoun Tenno: It's not too late to change sides! Not too late to reject the Corpus lies! Not too late to save your kind!'' :: *''Tenno, Alad will betray you. Alad will defile your kind. Alad will bleed from his selfish eyes as I crush him with your metal corpse.'' :: Victory Awarding the Gradivus: Loyalty Emblem Awarding the Awarding the During an Assassination Mission Taunts While Finding Him *''Forget the Lotus, Grineer are your masters. Submit for mercy.'' :: *''What flesh is within that Warframe? I will crush it. I will fill my lungs with your death!'' :: *''Too easy, I expected more! I deserve a challenge!'' :: When Battling Him *''You think you are guardians? Grineer rule supreme! Grineer protect all!'' :: *''You Tenno, you fight for treasure. You are just another Corpus machine to me!'' :: *''Are you just mercenaries? Fighting for scraps? Where is this so-called Tenno honor?'' :: During Battle Introduction *''Regret will be your legacy!'' :: Speeches *''We are just getting started!'' :: *''This is not over!'' :: *''You fight well, your death will be glorious!'' :: Battle Cries :*''"Guh'ruk un klos!" - "(???) in this?/close?!"'' ::: :*''"Hu am General Sargas Ruk!" - "I am General Sargas Ruk!"'' ::: :*''"Brohud hun garr suhut!" - "Broil(?) in your suit!"'' ::: :*''"Dao'un tke fuolg!" - "(???)"'' ::: :*''"Kun aht'jhu, Tenno!" - "... , Tenno!"'' ::: :*''"Gar ihrhu'nuh klos!" - "You...(???)...this!"'' ::: :*''"Ehn jhoi, tu-gan'thu ku kon!" -???'' ::: :*''"Os K'lust as!" - "Is that all?"'' ::: Upon Defeat :: During Defection mission When successfully rescue the first 1 or 2 group of survivors "Kavor, you're the worst of a bad batch. Inflicted with that mutation, the pacifism defect. You should have been incinerated like the garbage you are." "Kavor. Betrayed your post. Betrayed your comrades. Betrayed me. Your punishment, endless suffering "Look what I found, the Kavor, the high and mighty, dead fools walking." "Poor Kavor, the Tenno led me right to you." "Boo! Found you." When successfully rescues a group of survivors "I will never stop hunting you." "I will remember what you did here today Tenno." "Not even the Tenno will keep you safe." "Your betrayal breathes fire into my soul. I will find you, Kavor." When a Grineer Manic spawns "I have you now, traitors." "Time for your judgement." "Even the Tenno cannot save you" Pre-Update 11 *''"Flesh is the flaw!"'' *''"Grineer immortality begins with the shedding of flesh."'' *''"Grineer dominance will prevail!"'' *''"You are in presence of Grineer perfection!"'' *''"WARFRAMENAME? Your pretentious suits are no match for my power!"'' Category:Boss Category:Quotes